What Is This? Some Kind Of A Joke?
by samthecg
Summary: I got that from Zoolander. Eee! Yeah. This is a fic that I didn't know what to name. It's for Melly. (And she's loving it.) Yeah. Read it. Or don't. I don't care.


What is this? Some kind of a joke?  
  
By sprinkydonut  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Hey everyone! I've written another fic! Yep! I should finish the other ones, but I don't think that's quite possible. So mI should just start a new one. Cause, well, today at school, Melly inspired me. And since then, I've been deciding on what this fic'll be about. I'm not quite sure yet, but whatever. And Melly also said she likes to read A/Ns. I like em too, but I thought people found them annoying. So I made them longer! Eee. That's me. I'm evil.  
  
Okay, for the thankys.  
  
NaNa: For being so cool like you are always and for being there when I feel crappy. Like the other day. If I couldn't have emailed you, or anything, I'd have gone crazy and done something crazy. Not good.  
  
Melly: For being the crazy friend I always needed. I never thought there'd be someone at high school I'd get along so well with. And so thanky for that. And for letting me listen to your carby cd during geo. Oh, and for not really being scared of me, like everyone else. Yeah.  
  
Olivia and Lucy and Chocki: For letting me ramble to you guys. You have no idea how much I enjoy it. Really. If you want, I could sneak you guys in here. But whatever. I'm a flexible writer.  
  
And to the reviewers: You guys make me want to keep writing. If you actually enjoy the crap I splurt out, thanky for that too. Or if you're just trying to be nice, thanky also.  
  
Right. No more A/N.  
  
(I just realized something. This is based on stuff up to the current NBC ER broadcasts. Meaning up to the beginning of October, 2003. So if you haven't seen these eps, you might not want to read this. Unless you don't mind spoilers. I don't want to spoil anyone.)  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Disclaimer: Ahh. The best part. I'll give the honours to you, can of coke.  
  
Coke can: This fic is sprinky's so don't steal it cause she'd track you down and make you give it back.  
  
Sprinky: I really would! But... uh... You're forgetting something.  
  
Coke can: Oh yeah! The characters aren't hers though. I mean, she's smart and all, but not quite smart enough to invent a top rated tv show, such as ER.  
  
Sprinky: Oh, that's nice!  
  
Coke can: Heh heh! You can't do anything. You can't throw a coke can at me! I am the coke can!  
  
Sprinky: ::Gets another coke from her large stash... And then she chugs it.The whole thing:: Yum. ::wips her mouth:: Tasty! Now, let's see my aim today.  
  
Coke can: Eep!  
  
Sprinky: ::Throws the coke can at the coke can and hits it into the garbage:: (I'm allowed to have good aim. It's my imagination. So what if I can't throw for real?) There. Cleaned up my mess. Now, back to the computer.  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Note: I will prolly be referred to as Sam, Sammie, and other things in this fic. Samantha is my real name. Know that. And there are also many inside jokes that you might not get. Good for you. I don't give a fudge. I think it's funny.  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Melly and Sam are walking the halls of their high school, going to their next class.  
  
Melly: Ooh! Yay! We have geo!  
  
Sam: Funness! I love geo. It's the only class that we can be crazy in and not have the teacher care!  
  
Melly: Mr. Largemetalnoisemaker* (Name changed for privacy.) rocks.  
  
Sam: Tell me about it. Hmm. Too bad we can't have coke.  
  
Melly: Yeah. But we do have the book!  
  
Sam: Good.  
  
::The bell goes::  
  
Melly: Come on Sam! We can't be late.  
  
Sam: Fine.  
  
Melly runs ahead. As fast as her little legs will take her, anyways. Sam is kinda being slow and not quite paying attention to where she's going.  
  
Melly: Hey Sam! You coming?  
  
Melly stops abruptly and Sam actually walks right into her.  
  
Melly: Sam? Sam? Are you okay?  
  
(No angst, don't worry.)  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Sam is in her special little world of hers.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! Hey Sam! What are you doing here? It doesn't seem to be math class right now.  
  
Sam: Oh, yeah. I know. I just came here. Dunno why. But whatever.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! So you wanna see what's going on at County?  
  
Sam: Sure. (Remember. Imagination. Not realistic. Carby is still perfect. Perfect! ::Slams head on desk repeatedly::)  
  
The two go over to Sam's little window place.  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Jerry: Okay. Any more games you guys?  
  
Malik: Well we've been through soccer, basketball...::makes a really long list::... and we just did red light, green light. I'm all out of games.  
  
Chuny: Me too. I don't think I could go through another round of ping pong.  
  
Lydia: Seriously. This place is boring. I want a patient!  
  
Randi: ::takes her lollipop out of her mouth:: I want something to do. I'd be gone if I weren't getting paid.  
  
Malik: For sure.  
  
Jerry: We need something. Anything. Someone help us!  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Sam: Ooh! Looks interesting! There's not much going on!  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! I don't get it. Why do you want to go there if nothing's going on?  
  
Sam: Because I can make it fun! Come on, let's go. To County!  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! Whatever. This place is starting to smell. ::Looks over at the half empty cokes and boxes of old donuts lying around::  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Nobody's in the hall, except for Melly, Mr. Largemetalnoisemaker and Sam, on the ground. Oh, and everyone from the geo room is looking in the halls.  
  
Sam: ::Wakes up:: Crap.  
  
Melly: What? Sam, you okay?  
  
Mr.:: Maybe you should go to the doctor's.  
  
Sam: Maybe I'm o... Yeah! That's a good idea.  
  
Melly: I'll go with her to the office.  
  
Melly helps Sam up and they walk together to the office. On the way, Sam keeps making sure nobody is around, looking every which way.  
  
Melly: What are you doing?  
  
Sam: Well, I have an idea, see? I was just there, in my world, you know, and I saw something horrible going on at County.  
  
Melly: Nobody died? Carby didn't die? They did, didn't they! I knew it! I knew it!  
  
Sam: Uh...  
  
Melly: I told you they'd die!  
  
Sam: Melly!  
  
Melly: What?  
  
Sam: Nothing bad happened. It's just that nothing was going on in the ER. And I mean nothing. At all.  
  
Melly: No way!  
  
Sam: Dead as a doorpan.  
  
Melly: Well, why are you telling me this? Is there not going to be an interesting new ER episode this Thursday? I knew it! It's gonna be boring and then they'll kill someone. They'll kill carby! I knew it!  
  
Sam: No. They won't kill carby. Not if I can help it, anyways.  
  
Melly: What are you saying?  
  
Sam: I'm saying that instead of going to the doctor here, we go to the doctor there. As in Doctor Carter. In Chicago.  
  
Melly: Eeee!! No way! We aren't even lying about going to the doctor's! But Sam? How will we get there? We can't get there! There's no way! I knew it! They'll kill carby!  
  
Sam: Snap out of it! I think you're seriously carby depressed.  
  
Melly: No, really?  
  
Sam: You need a coke. Let's go Melly. To Chicago. To the bench.  
  
Melly: ::her eyes light up:: The bench?  
  
Sam: The bench.  
  
Melly: Oh, let's go!  
  
So the two sign out of the school and go off to the doctor. In Chicago, that is.  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
The doctors are in Doc's. They went there after they realized that the rest of the staff would seriously attack them if they didn't leave.  
  
Carter: Wow. The nurses get really passionate about their sports. Like, really passionate.  
  
Susan: I know. Coffee is much safer.  
  
Abby: Hey you guys! I'm a nurse! And I'm not passionate about sports.  
  
Pratt: So? You're a show regular. You're different. Abby: Not to Luka, I'm not. ::in a mocking voice:: You're not that pretty, you're not that special... Asshole. Like hell I'm not.  
  
Susan: Luka is horrible.  
  
Carter: Not in the Congo, he isn't!  
  
Gallant: But we weren't there, remember?  
  
Susan: Yeah. We only know slut loving, extremely moody Luka. Nobody's ever shown us priestly, make the viewer want to cry for him Luka.  
  
Carter: Right. I forgot. But, Abby... I thought I sent you a note from the Congo...  
  
Abby: What note? I've never heard about any note.  
  
Susan: ::rips the little yellow note in her hand up under the table:: You must be hallucinating Carter. No note! Never any note!  
  
Gallant: But what was that in yo-  
  
Susan: ::whispers:: Shut up.  
  
Gallant: Oh, riiiight. I knew that. Heh...heh heh...  
  
Pratt: Where is our coffee!?  
  
Carter: Hurry up!  
  
Sleazy waitress: I'm coming, I'm coming.  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
The bus pulls into the stop near Sam's house.  
  
Sam: Okay, we have to be very quiet. My parents are probably home and I don't think they' want to see me at noon on a school day.  
  
Melly: That makes sense. So what are we getting? Money for plane tickets? Coke?  
  
Sam: Coke, yes. Money, no. I have enough money. ::pulls out the huge wad of cash. $20 000. $20 000 from Carter's credit card on The Lost, to be exact:: And I have a blimp.  
  
Melly: A blimp?  
  
Sam: Over there. ::points to the big-ass blimp beside her house:: How do you think I've gotten to Chicago before?  
  
Melly: You've been to Chicago!  
  
Sam: Uh, yeah! I have it all written down. Read it. Later though. We need to go to County!  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! I'm coming too!  
  
Sam: Of course you are, pigeon!  
  
Melly: Are you talking to pigeon again. I've never seen him.  
  
Pigeon: CAW!! Hey.  
  
Melly: Hi pigeon.  
  
Sam: Okay, enough talking. Get in the blimp. I'll get the coke. One sec.  
  
Sam gets the coke. Almost all of it in the house. And that's a lot of coke. Like 4 24 packs. (Remember. We get more every week.)  
  
Sam: This should last us... oh...  
  
Melly: A few days.  
  
Sam: Yep. Now, let's pack this up and go.  
  
Melly: Right.  
  
So the three of them pack the coke into the blimp and start the blimp ride to Chicago.  
  
|~\*/~|  
  
Apparently, people have missed my ficcage. That's crap. Really. I don't think people have missed this. I spend like, no time on these fics. I do it for fun. And I think they're pretty bad. But whatever. If you actually like this, I'm glad. But I don't think people have missed it. Have you missed it? (You're probably reading this because there's nothing better to do. Yeah.) I'm really (word I won't say because I won't rate this are,)ing depressed right now. I feel... underappreceated. I'm not always perky and happy and funny, you know. Why am I always the happy one? I guess I should stop ranting my personal crap. Never mind. 


End file.
